Cho'Gath
|-|Cho'Gath= |-|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath= 's techmaturgical enhancement, and is one of the strongest members of the Battlecast Army.]] Summary There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. '''Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'Gath. It is an alien creature of malice and violence, a thing that causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to feed on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, making most wonder how such a monster could be contained. Fortunately, the power of the League's summoning has confined Cho'Gath's presence exclusively to the League of Legends. It is here that summoners use Cho'Gath's Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of Runeterra. The Terror of the Void knows what fate it would choose for Runeterra, given half the chance. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-A, Unknown maximum potential | At least High 6-C, Unknown maximum potential Name: Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Voidborn, Member of the Battlecast Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Mid-low), Spike-based attacks, Sound attacks, Can increase his size the more he eats | The same plus missiles [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Multi-City Block level (Can fight on-par with Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), Unknown maximum potential (Can supposedly grow indefinitely if allowed to continue consuming life, though his maximum size, if any, is unknown) | Large Island level (Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath's Feral Scream exerts 4.51x10^20 joules of energy), Unknown maximum potential Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Class 5 (In the 'Season One Cinematic' he easily launched 17 men in full armor), Unknown maximum potential | Likely Much Higher, '''Unknown maximum potential [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength:]] Class GJ+ (Brought down a giant stone turret with only a few strikes, can send champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite several meters into the air), likely much higher (As he grows, the power of his strikes increases, but the extent to which they increase is unknown) | Class EJ+ [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), Unknown maximum potential (Can supposedly grow indefinitely if allowed to continue consuming life, though his maximum size, if any, is unknown) | At least Large Island level, Unknown maximum potential Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Vorpal Spikes and Feral Scream, Attack range is proportional to his size and increases accordingly Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Mercury's Treads, Rod of Ages, Frozen Heart, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Cho'Gath strikes the opponent with his claws. Augmented by Vorpal Spikes. Carnivore: Whenever Cho'Gath kills an enemy unit or structure, he recovers health and mana. Rupture: Cho'Gath stomps the ground, causing a 175-radius target location to tremble for 0.625 seconds. Afterwards, spikes erupt from it, dealing magic damage to and knocking up all enemies hit for 1 second. Targets hit are slowed by 60% for 1.5 seconds after landing. Feral Scream: Cho'Gath roars, dealing magic damage and silencing all enemies in a 60º cone area in front of him. Vorpal Spikes: Whenever Cho'Gath performs a basic attack, he will launch spikes dealing magic damage to enemies in a line in front of him. Feast: Cho'Gath devours target enemy, dealing true damage. If Feast kills the target, Cho'Gath grows larger and gains extra health and basic attack range, stacking up to six times. Cho'Gath loses half of these stacks, rounded up whenever he dies. If Feast is used to kill an enemy minion or neutral monster, it will refund half of the cooldown and mana cost. Key: Base | Battlecast Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Void Users Category:Monsters Category:Sound Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Devourers Category:Villain Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Sadists Category:Tech Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6